1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile terminal having a light source for emitting light.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal having a light shining construction for shining at least a part of a housing is known.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-68004, a housing shining construction is disclosed including: a housing having an opening on its surface; a substrate arranged to face the opening and covered by the housing; a light source mounted on the substrate; and a light guide plate that is mounted on the substrate and has a light source adjacent section arranged near the light source, and an opening adjacent section arranged correspondingly to the opening near an inner wall of the housing rather than the light source adjacent section. However, according to this mobile terminal disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-68004, since the opening for radiating light outside is provided in the housing, the strength of the housing may be disadvantageously reduced.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-68004 also discloses a mobile terminal including a housing having an opening on its surface, a circuit board covered by the housing and arranged to face the opening; a light irradiation section mounted on the circuit board; and an optical diffusion section mounted on the circuit board near the light irradiation section. However, according to the mobile terminal disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-68004, since the light emitted from the light irradiation section is emitted from the entire opening to the outside of the housing, the opening of the housing should be formed on the basis of a location, size, or range for radiating the light. Therefore, design freedom may be disadvantageously degraded.